<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dean's Dog Purpose by KitsunePastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049179">A Dean's Dog Purpose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePastel/pseuds/KitsunePastel'>KitsunePastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detroit, Dog Reader, Minor Character Death, Other, Vampires, dog reader insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePastel/pseuds/KitsunePastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First you’re an abandoned puppy in the big city, then your life does a complete 180 when a police officer finds you and takes you in. Your life is now perfect. But what happens when that happiness is taken away. Will you ever find it again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Detroit Become Supernatural Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BOOM!</p><p>Thunder roars after a frightening flash of light. The sound of rain drowning out the fading booming noise. The sky is dark, covered by heaps of black storm clouds so late at night. The rain makes clattering sounds as it falls against the flaps of a box. Inside you lay. A tiny pup, cold and wet crying for your mother.</p><p>Another flash of lightning bursts followed by thunder.</p><p>BOOM!!</p><p>“Raaaaraaaaarooooow!!” you wallow in fear.</p><p>‘Momma! Momma!’ you cry out.</p><p>You haven’t seen your mother or your other siblings for what feels like weeks. The last thing you remember is napping with your littermates. Next thing you know you’re in a box in an alley of Detroit.</p><p>Down the street, a man walks in the rain under an umbrella. As soon as he walks by the alleyway, you howl out, still scared and miserable from the thunderstorm.</p><p>The man pauses and looks down the alley. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, but the sound of faint whimpering beckons him to investigate. He spots a rain-drenched cardboard box where you are still yelping for help.</p><p>The man kneels down and opens the box revealing you, a scared little puppy with soaking wet fur.</p><p>The man smiles at you gently “Hey there little guy.” His voice is soft and warm.</p><p>You look up to meet his blue eyes, your tail tucks in between your legs.</p><p>‘…human?’ you whimper. Another crack of lightning flashes.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>“Arrararraraaroooooow!” you howl shrinking yourself in the farthest corner of the box.</p><p>The man softly hushes you. Slowly offering you his hand to sniff in order to show you that everything is ok. You sniff the man’s hand. You smell the faint scent of lemon and something you haven’t scented before. This man seems kind. So, you give little licks and nips at his fingers.</p><p>The man smiles.</p><p>“Aren’t you cute?” He comments with a cheery smile on his face.</p><p>You look up at his face again. His eyes are soft and welcoming, it gives you a feeling of safety and warmth. Just like when you snuggled with your mom on the couch.</p><p>“Barf!” you squeak out at the man. The man chuckles before gently scooping you up and bundling you in his arms.</p><p>‘Hey! Human what do you think you doing?’ letting out a tiny growl that comes off as playful while you try to attack his fingers. This just makes him laugh.</p><p>“And feisty, huh?” Lets you grab at his pointer finger. You latch on with your nubby baby teeth, not doing any real damage.</p><p>The man looks around the alleyway. There’s nobody around and it is very quiet despite the rain and thunder. The man concludes that you were abandoned here. He frowns at the thought. Who would be so heartless to throw out something as adorable and feisty as you?</p><p>“Poor thing.” He mumbles to himself. Looking back down at you gnawing on his finger.</p><p>He re-adjusts his hold on you. You let out a grunt as he does. He then holds you up to his face in order to get a good look at you.</p><p>You tilt your head to the side.</p><p>‘What, human?’</p><p>The man’s smile widens a little.</p><p>“How would you like to come home with me?” he asks you rhetorically, not really expecting an answer.</p><p>‘……Home?.....’</p><p>You make a ‘gruff’ sound as if responding to the man’s question.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” He chuckles and scratches your head as he holds you against his chest.</p><p>Zipping down his jacket halfway, he tucks you into his jacket zipping it up so that only your head is poking out. Feeling a lot warmer you let out a big yawn.</p><p>The man lifts his umbrella to hang over his head and continues his way home.</p><p> </p><p>(~Small Time Skip~)</p><p> </p><p>You are so warm, cuddled against the man’s chest and his jacket protecting you from the cold. You are on the edge of sleep until you hear a door slam shut. You see you are no longer outside. You’re in an apartment. The lights are all on and the heat packed in the rooms hits you in your muzzle.</p><p>‘Waaaaaaaaarrrrmmmmm.’ You snuggle more.</p><p>You are so comfortable in the warmth that you don’t pay attention to anything else. The man rushing to take off his shoes and dropped his umbrella near the door.</p><p>“Macy! You’re not gonna believe what happened today.”</p><p> </p><p>(~One Week Later~)</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me right now Conners?” A gruff man with stubble on his face crosses his arms. Looking at the man currently holding you in his arms with a pleading look on his face.</p><p>“Come on, please lieutenant?” he holds you up next to his face to intensify the ‘puppy eyes’ effect.</p><p>The lieutenant raises a brow and sighs.</p><p>The man breaks his puppy face and sits on the opposite chair across the officer’s desk.</p><p>“Come on Dick. I’ve been saying how much I have been wanting to transfer to the K-9 unit. But you said-“ imitates the officer’s deep voice “-we ain’t got no new dogs on staff for you to train with. But noooooow…” he drawls out as he holds you up.</p><p>The lieutenant sighs again, breaking eye contact with the man and you. The officer looks to be on the fence. His thinking face is fairly obvious.</p><p>The man gives it one last shot with a genuinely pleading look on his face “…Please?”</p><p>The lieutenant finally meets the man’s eyes. After a few moments, he lets out a big sigh.</p><p>“You’re doing all the paperwork.” He relents. The man smiles big, scratching behind your ear in victory.</p><p>‘yes yes, scratch there!’ you enjoy the sweet scratching sensation.</p><p>The lieutenant quickly erases a small grin that lasted for a second.</p><p>He continues “You will be responsible for its training, its care, and its mental health. Don’t make me regret this decision, Brian.” He says sternly.</p><p>The man, now you know as “Brian”, ignores his lieutenant’s stern tone and continues to scratch behind your ear.</p><p>“Thank you, Dick.” Brian says gleefully.</p><p>He lifts you up in the air at his eye level, smiling like there’s no tomorrow.</p><p>“Looks like you’ll be my partner from now on.”</p><p>You yip at him in agreement</p><p>‘Partner!’</p><p> </p><p>(~2 Years Later~)</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Hoss! Time to go!” Brian calls out for you to move your furry butt.</p><p>You hop off your sleeping pad next to Brian and Macy’s bed, sprinting to the door. You approach Brian whose already in uniform.</p><p>‘Coming Partner!’</p><p>He smiles when he sees you front and center. He turns to you.</p><p>“Freeze!” he yells playfully, you stop dead in your tracks.</p><p>‘Oh no, I’m caught.’ You think playfully.</p><p>He makes a makeshift gun out of his hands “…. Reach for the sky….” He says dramatically slow. You lift your two front paws, sitting on your hind legs.</p><p>There are a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Bang!” he yells, shooting his imaginary gun at you. You fall back on the floor with a thud, pretending to be shot.</p><p>‘Oh no! I’m dead. I’m a dead dog.’ Your tongue lolling out the side of your muzzle, huffing in happiness.</p><p>Brian breaks character and kneels down to you, attacking your belly with scratches.</p><p>“Aww, who’s a good boy? Who’s a good booooy?” going heavy on the belly scratches, sending you into high heaven.</p><p>‘I’m a good boy! I’m a good boy!’ savoring this moment.</p><p>This has been the morning routine every day for the past two years. You have finished your police dog training a while ago now. And working with your partner is the best thing in the world. There is no place you’d rather be than by Brian’s side solving and preventing crimes. You were specially trained in search and rescue. Your job is to basically sniff out people, good or bad. And you are very good at it! Brian showers you with love, praise, and treats whenever you come back from a successful case. It’s the best life you could ask for.</p><p>Today you both head into the office. Brian taking the lead as usual while you loyally walk by his side, decked in your swanky K-9 police vest. You always feel pride whenever you wear it.</p><p>Brian sits in his chair at his desk while you sit beside him like you were trained to do. Scrolling through the new case files on his computer. You see that he is going to be preoccupied for a few minutes. You huff, knowing that means you’ll have to sit here for a while.</p><p>‘I want to work today, Partner. Let’s do something.’ You send him a look.</p><p>He catches quickly on what you want. He smirks and ruffles the fur on the back of your neck.</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking. Boring days at the office suck.” He talks to you as if you were a person. You may as well be since you always respond to what he’s saying.</p><p>You let out a huff in agreement. You groan as you lower yourself to the floor. Preparing yourself for another uneventful day.</p><p>Brian sighs “Same here, partner.” And continues looking through the case files.</p><p> </p><p>(~Small Time Skip~)</p><p> </p><p>Rustle.</p><p>The sound of Brian’s roller chair moving back woke you from your pleasant nap. He stands up, cleaning around his desk before he lets out a sharp whistle. This is your command to follow. So, you get up and follow your partner without a second thought.</p><p>Brian makes his way for the exit “Alright Hoss, looks like we’re checking out an old abandoned warehouse today. Think you’re up for it?” he asks rhetorically.</p><p>You bark up at him.</p><p>‘Course I’m ready. I’m a professional.’</p><p>Brian smirks and scratches your head “Atta boy.”</p><p>Heading straight for the car.</p><p>Apparently, while you were asleep you missed the news that there has been some unusual activity near a deserted warehouse district. It seems some people have seen odd figures dragging in big body bags and large coolers splattered with red into these warehouses. Highly suspicious. Most likely housing a pack of homicidal maniacs. Yay. Your partner Brian and you were tasked to check things out. And check it out you shall.</p><p>Soon you both enter the abandoned district and park not too far from the warehouse described in the report.</p><p>“This looks like the place.” Brian mumbles to himself, taking in the sight of the structure. He undoes his seatbelt and opens his car door.</p><p>He walks over to your door and lets you out.</p><p>You automatically smell the stench of blood when you exit the vehicle.</p><p>‘Something’s bad here.’ You lowly groan.</p><p>Brian hears your groan “Something off bud?” he asks.</p><p>After working together for a while, you have your own way of communicating with each other. Whenever you groan like that usually means something is bothering you.</p><p>Brian pauses, looking down at you. While your gaze is glued to the warehouse.</p><p>“Don’t worry Hoss. We won’t be here long.” He says, walking towards the warehouse. You follow after him.</p><p>It’s late in the afternoon, but today the skies are overcast. Making everything a little darker and gloomy than it normally should be.</p><p>Brian approaches the building’s main doors. Already opened before you both had arrived. Brian takes a peek inside before surveying the outside of the structure. The building is practically ancient. Mold and moss covering the walls. Weeds sprouting from every crack in the concrete. The smell is the worst though. Like something had crawled up and died in there.</p><p>You were looking around yourself. Sniffing the walls and concrete for anything. You walk up next to a pile of crates. You smell something strong under them.</p><p>You turn around and give a soft huff. This is how you signal Brian whenever on the field, to not cause a scene or make yourself noticed.</p><p>Brian hears you and walks to your position. You point your snout to the bottom of the crates.</p><p>Brian cocks his head to the side. He kneels down next to you. A metallic smell becomes noticeable to him. He looks around really quick to double-check if no one is there. As quietly as he could he pushes the crate back as best he could. Pushing it a couple of inches, he notices what is underneath. It’s a splotch of blood.</p><p>Brian reaches down to touch it. It’s still wet.</p><p>“Fresh blood.”</p><p>‘Something’s definitely bad here.’</p><p>Brian lets out a frustrated sigh “That’s not good.”</p><p>‘No kidding.’ You thought. The smell of blood is overloading your nose. You just want to leave, but your police dog instincts say to stay and finish the job.</p><p>Clank!</p><p>A loud clacking sound erupts from inside the warehouse, taking you both by surprise.</p><p>After the clank, you hear whispered voices coming from inside as well. Brian, being a human, did not hear it.</p><p>There are people in there.</p><p>Brian stands up, unloading his gun from his holster. Getting prepared for anything. He approaching the warehouse’s entrance. Leaning against the door, taking a look inside. The warehouse is pretty dark. Very little light is coming in from the open panel windows high on the walls.</p><p>Brian takes a breath and steps in.</p><p>The warehouse is littered with boxes and loading crates. Using them as cover if needed. You tag behind him as he slowly creeps ahead, further and further in.</p><p>Looking down every-which-way, pointing his gun.</p><p>You sniff the air around you. You catch the scent of people. And something else that you can’t quite put your paws on. You walk in the direction of the scent. Brian notices and follows you with his gun ready.</p><p>Clunk.</p><p>Another sound bounces off the walls of the warehouse. It came from close by. Brian signals you to stay where you are. You stay put.</p><p>He steps lightly along the loading crate, nearing the end. He pauses. Then abruptly turns the corner with his gun pointed.</p><p>There are two girls, gagged and hanging by their hands from chains. They see Brian and yell for his help. The gags muffling their voices.</p><p>Brian reacts immediately. Rushing up to both of the girls, re-holstering his gun. Ushering them to be quiet. Both covered in blood and grime.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m with the DPD, I’m here to help.” He says softly to try and calm the girls down.</p><p>He looks up at the chains binding them. Their wrists are bound together, hanging on a dangling hook. Brian reaches up, attempting to let the girl down to the ground from the hook.</p><p>Another scent hits you. It’s the same one from before, the one you don’t recognize. It gets stronger.</p><p>The girl then lets out a muffled scream and tries to move. Brian then tries to keep her still and calm.</p><p>“Hey! It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” Saying reassuringly.</p><p>The girl responds with another scream, her eyes glaring over the officer’s shoulder. Brian cocks a brow in confusion at her resistance.</p><p>Just then you see a shadowy figure come up.</p><p>“Bark! Bark!” you holler trying to get your partner’s attention.</p><p>Brian turns around only to get knocked to the ground by another person. Only that this person is not a person, at least doesn’t smell like one.</p><p>Brian struggles to get out from under the other person’s hold. He breaks free and sends a swift punch to the assailant’s face. They recoil but recover fast, sending Brian a menacing smile. Brian reacts fast and kicks them away. He reaches for his gun but gets sent back to the ground. He looks up and sees that it is a woman who knocked him down.</p><p>The woman lunges at Brian. But you rush in to save your partner and aim for her jugular. You latch on tight and sink in your teeth. The woman yells and tries to pull you off. She rips you off of her neck and throws you against a loading crate. You yelp in pain when you land on the ground.</p><p>Brian “No!” he successfully takes out his gun. This gains the attention of the woman. She runs at him full speed.</p><p>Brian fires.</p><p>Bam!</p><p>Direct hit in the woman’s chest. But she is not screaming in pain or crumbling to the ground. In fact, she is completely unfazed by the shot. She looks down at the shot, looking annoyed.</p><p>Brian looks practically horrified “… W-what the fu-“ the other person whacks Brian in the head sending him to the floor but not knocking him unconscious.</p><p>He tries to recover. But not fast enough. The two assailants hover over his struggling body.</p><p>The male assailant “What do you think we should do with him?”</p><p>Female “I say just kill him. He knows we are here, it’s safer to get rid of him while we can.”</p><p>The male whacks the girl upside her head “Idiot! He’s a cop. If we kill him more will come.”</p><p>The two argue that they don’t notice Brian pulling out his knife from his belt.</p><p>“Then what do you suggest we d-“ Brian stabs the woman in the abdomen.</p><p>The woman becomes pissed and punches Brian in his face again, blood dripping out of his nose and busted lip. Before she could do it again, you latch on her arm.</p><p>“Aaaaghh!” now she is very pissed. She rips you off again and squeezes your muzzle. You cry out in pain.</p><p>Brian “No! Stop it!” with a burst of adrenaline, he launches up and creates a huge gash in her neck. She gurgles out a pain cry and drops you.</p><p>You drop to the ground with a thud.</p><p>Brian struggles to stand straight “Run Hoss!” he yells at you. Going for the male’s neck now, but easily evaded Brian’s attack.</p><p>You try to stand up and help your partner until you hear a sickening crack. You look up to see that the woman’s forearm halfway in Brian’s stomach. He barfs out a pile of blood. The woman swiftly pulls her arm out and Brian falls to the ground.</p><p>“What did you do!? I said not to kill him!” the male yells.</p><p>The woman holding her bloodied neck “That fucker nearly killed me!” she yells back, her wound healing abnormally faster than a human.</p><p>You can smell an immense load of danger these two carry. Even though you don’t want to leave your partner behind, you take this chance to run away. As instructed.</p><p>The male notices your movement and grabs at your police vest.</p><p>“Not so fast mutt!”</p><p>You growl at him, trying to break free. He pulls you back, you use all your might and manage to break through the velcro strapping of your vest and run away. The man tries to run after you but falls. Brian, with little strength and consciousness, grabbed at the male’s legs, tripping him. The male tries to throw him off but Brian won’t budge. The woman leaning against the crate, still holding her neck recovering.</p><p>You run out of the warehouse, faintly hearing Brian’s cries for you to escape. So, you do. You run and run down the streets of Detroit. You try to find your way back to the precinct but it is hard since it’s rather far and usually traveled by car to get there. You just let your instincts take over since your mind isn’t currently functioning. After witnessing your partner become severely injured has caused your cognitive thinking to lock in on itself.</p><p>Running down the street, you turn a corner.</p><p>WHAM!</p><p>You collide hard into something. Judging from a loud grunt and a thud, you assume it was a person.</p><p>You quickly stand up and shake it off.</p><p>You see in front of you a large man with shoulder-length hair. He sits up, appearing grouchy. He looks up to see what bumped into him, only to see you, a dog. He cocks a brow.</p><p>“A dog?” he thinks out loud.</p><p>‘A human?’ you cock your head. Right now, you’re in a part of town where there aren’t many people outside at this time of day.</p><p>Another voice shouts out.</p><p>“Sammy! Where ya at?” another human rounds the corner, this one was not as tall and has shorter hair.</p><p>The new guy sees the taller one still sitting on the floor with a dog facing him.</p><p>“Dude, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>… To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Detroit Become Supernatural Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now you find yourself in the company of two strangers out in the big city of Detroit. Will you be able to find your partner with their help? Or will things get more complicated?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously…<br/> <br/>WHAM!<br/>You collide hard into something. Judging from a loud grunt and a thud, you assume it was a person.<br/>You quickly stand up and shake it off.<br/>You see in front of you a large man with shoulder-length hair. He sits up, appearing grouchy. He looks up to see what bumped into him, only to see you, a dog. He cocks a brow.<br/>“A dog?” he thinks out loud.<br/>‘A human?’ you cock your head. Right now, you’re in a part of town where there aren’t many people outside at this time of day.<br/>Another voice shouts out.<br/>“Sammy! Where ya at?” another human rounds the corner, this one was not as tall and has shorter hair.<br/>The new guy sees the taller one still sitting on the floor with a dog facing him.</p><p>“Dude, what happened?”<br/>_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/> <br/>Now…</p><p>You find yourself in the company of two human strangers. Both of which you have never seen or smelt before. Both of them have the scent of rock salt, leather, and metal. An odd combination but today is a rather odd day for you. While you analyze these two, they have their own look at you.</p><p>“Did you just get whammed on by a dog?” the shorter one asks with an amused snort.</p><p>The tall one known as “Sammy” picks himself back up and dusts off his pants while glaring at the other.</p><p>“Shut up.” Is all he says while the other tries to hold in a laugh. He then redirects his gaze to you.</p><p>“So, where’d the mutt come from?” he asks while still gazing at you.</p><p>Sammy readjusted his flannel jacket, turning his eyes to you “Out of nowhere, apparently.”</p><p>The shorter male turns his head to Sammy then back to you. As they are talking you just stood there. Memorizing their smells and faces, a police dog habit you picked up.</p><p>The shorter male walks towards you.</p><p>You let out a low gruff.</p><p>‘Hey. Back off there.’ You think defensively. Brian always taught you to be wary around suspicious characters.</p><p>The shorter male stops and lifts his hands up slightly in surrender.</p><p>“Whoa, calm down Cujo. No need for hostility. Ok?” he asks you, semi-rhetorically.</p><p>From what you could tell, this human is just curious. But you remain in your defensive stance.</p><p>The human male sees that you won’t let up. He sighs and turns back around to Sammy. Walking back the way he came.</p><p>He pats Sammy’s shoulder.</p><p>“Come on Sam. Let’s get outta here.” Keeps on walking. But Sam didn’t follow. Instead, he locked eyes with you. He looks almost conflicted.</p><p>The shorter male looks over his shoulder to see his brother looking at the dog.</p><p>“Sam!” he calls.</p><p>Sam looks between you and the other human. He lets up.</p><p>“H-…How about we… bring the dog with us?” he asks hopefully, even though he knows the answer, Sam couldn’t resist the pang in his dog-loving heart to help you.</p><p>To Sam, you look like a stray dog. Though in truth you have a job, a home, and an owner. Oh, wait.</p><p>Your thoughts are interrupted when the other male raises his voice.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? No, we’re not taking the dog!” He gestures to you.</p><p>Sam persists “Come on Dean, we can’t just leave him here. He might have an owner.”</p><p>The human “Dean” hastily walks up to Sammy.</p><p>“I don’t care if that mutt is owned by Patrick Swayze. We are not taking a dog, especially when we have to find these motherfucking bloodsuckers before they jump town again.” He rants.</p><p>‘Bloodsuckers?’ you hear Dean say.</p><p>“Come on Dean, have a heart.” Sam pleads, adding in his own version of puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Dean doesn’t crack “No. That’s final. We can’t waste our time on stray dogs when there are vampires running loose.”<br/>‘Vampires?’</p><p>“Especially when the only lead we have is a damn scarf.” He spits out while pulling out a bundled-up cashmere scarf in his hands.</p><p>You see the cloth and catch a whiff of a peculiar scent. It’s the same scent on those people that attacked you and your partner.</p><p>“Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.” You growl in anger at the memory replaying in your head.</p><p>Sam and Dean turn their heads to you when you growled. Both appearing confused. Sam can see you eyeing the scarf that Dean is holding, baring your teeth slightly at the sight of it.</p><p>Dean sees this as well. He pulls the scarf away, and you stop growling. Reaches the scarf closer to you. You growl. Dean pulls it back again. You stop. He reaches the scarf to you again. You growl.</p><p>Sam looks at Dean who has a surprised look on his face.</p><p>“You think he knows something?” Sam asks. Dean turns to you.</p><p>“Let’s find out.” He walks to you cautiously, aware of your growls. He lays the scarf down on the floor and takes a couple of steps back.</p><p>You can definitely smell the awful stench of those strange people from before. It may smell faint to any other dog, but your trained nose can catch it.</p><p>You walk to the scarf and sniff it. Yup. Strange people alright. Smells like that this scarf belongs to the female one that you tried to attack. You growl louder.</p><p>‘That bitch.’ You definitely do not like her. Looking at the scarf now makes you want to rip it up into bits, but Brian never liked it when you destroyed anything.</p><p>You look up at the two humans who are looking at you. Maybe they can help you find the precinct. Or even better, help Brian. Your ears perked up at this thought. Thinking about it, going to the precinct would take too long and even longer getting a squad out here to investigate. By that time Brian might be gone, or worse the strange people might hurt him even more.</p><p>“Bark!”</p><p>‘You humans going to help me, or what?’ even though humans can’t understand you, these boys seem to catch what you’re trying to tell them.</p><p>Before you could give them a chance to respond, you book it down the sidewalk.</p><p>Sam runs after you. You hear him say something about “getting the car” to the other human behind you.</p><p>You continue running with Sam not too far behind you. You’d be impressed if you weren’t trying to focus on retracing your steps back to the warehouse.</p><p>You run harder, faster. Your heart is pumping with anticipation.</p><p>‘Don’t worry Partner! I’m coming with help.’</p><p>You come to a halt a few minutes later. In front of you is the warehouse. The smell of blood still fresh in the air.</p><p>You hear footsteps behind you, it’s Sammy. He slows down, coming to a full stop right next to you. He uses this moment to catch his breath. You’re panting a little bit yourself. Probably over-did it a little too much. You don’t regret it though.</p><p>As soon as the other male pulls up in an odd-looking car and pops out, you trot your way towards the warehouse entrance. Not paying attention to the human’s conversation behind you.</p><p>As soon as you near the open door, you lift your nose to smell if someone is still here. The scents are still strong, but it’s hard to tell if anyone had left or not. You try and listen for someone, but inside remains quiet.</p><p>You turn your head and give a soft huff at the humans. They hear you and approach the doors.</p><p>Dean looks up and scans the building.</p><p>“Old. Rusted. And most likely, abandoned. Perfect place for a nest to settle in.” he comments.</p><p>Sam agrees with a nod, looking around the walls of the building. He then spots the splotch of blood that you had uncovered with Brian not too long ago. He walks over and leans down, grazing his finger over the splotch, still wet.</p><p>“Hey!” Sam loudly whispers to get Dean’s attention. Lifting his blood-stained finger.</p><p>“Fresh blood.”</p><p>Dean looks almost joyed at the news, he then looks down at you standing next to him.</p><p>“Nice job, mutt.” He says to you ruffling the fur on the back of your neck.</p><p>‘Don’t call me that.’ You try to scowl to cover over the sense of accomplishment Dean made you feel. But scowling for a dog is hard to do. So instead you just try and push his hand away with your muzzle. Dean laughs it off.</p><p>You huff and head inside, despite Dean’s protest and whistles.</p><p>As you walk in, you tread lightly. Careful not to get distracted or jumped on this time. Your nose on constant alert as well as your ears.</p><p>You hear the two humans behind you, but your focus remains in front.</p><p>You turn the corner at a crate. But you find nothing. You see the chained hooks hanging from the ceiling, but the two girls are gone. You look around and sniff the area. Their scents are still here and still strong. They must’ve left a short time ago. That’s good. It’ll be easier and faster for them to track.</p><p>You walk up and see a giant puddle of blood. You can smell Brian’s scent on the floor around the blood pile. But you don’t see him anywhere. You let out a worried whine.</p><p>You try and find a scent trail that may lead out of the warehouse.</p><p>Just then Sam and Dean arrive on the scene. Both gagging a bit at the stench of blood. Red stains of it are laying everywhere in this part of the warehouse.</p><p>Sam looks around with a gun in his hands.</p><p>“So, what do you think? Vampires?” he asks.</p><p>He turns to Dean who is looting through a cooler box, pulling out a bag of blood.</p><p>“No doubt.” He says, throwing the bag back into the cooler.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter though. Looks like they jumped ship. And judging from all the abandoned blood boxes, they left in a hurry.” He comments, looking around the warehouse that is actually abandoned this time.</p><p>Sam “Maybe they were running from something?” he suggested. Letting his arms fall to his sides.</p><p>Dean “Maybe.” He says, still looking around, he continues “Question is, ‘what’ were they running from?”</p><p>You continue to sniff for a trail. Walking along the walls, you near the back exit. The door is shut.</p><p>‘Ugh. Doors.’ Other than squirrels, doors are your worst enemy. No matter what you do you can’t seem to ever get one open.</p><p>You let out a huff.</p><p>‘Gonna need help.’ You thought. You bark to get the human’s attention. You hear them come your way, making your tail wag a bit.</p><p>The two look at you with a brow raised. You paw at the door.</p><p>Sam soon realizes what you want and opens the door for you. You trot out and follow the trail.</p><p>Dean “The hell is it doing?”</p><p>Sam “I think he may have caught its scent.” He says out loud.</p><p>Dean looks at his brother “Do vampires even have scents?”</p><p>Sam shrugs “I guess so.” He says and follows you. Dean right behind him.</p><p>Your nose is glued to the ground. You follow it until you’re on the edge of a dock. All you see now is water and boats. You try to catch the scent in the air but the Detroit winds seem to have scattered them away. You groan.</p><p>“Looks like he lost the trail.” You hear Sam say behind you.</p><p>“Well, that’s just great. Now, what are we supposed to do?”</p><p>You tune out the boy’s argument as you go back to scanning the ground. There’s gotta be something here that can lead you to Brian. You sniff. And sniff. And sniff.</p><p>You turn to the side of the building and find something! It’s Brian’s police jacket! Why would he leave this behind? No time to figure out why. You grab the bloodied jacket and trot back to the boys.</p><p>Sam takes notice of you and pats Dean’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, hey! Look.”</p><p>Dean sees you walking up to them. He kneels down to your level. You drop the jacket on the ground. Dean picks it up.</p><p>The jacket is damp with blood and littered with holes. He fiddles with it and finds a police badge in the pocket.</p><p>He pulls it out. He stands up.</p><p>“Well, now we know why the vamps high-tailed outta this place.”</p><p>He turns to Sam. Holding up a Detroit police badge to him.</p><p>“The damn police were here.”</p><p> <br/>(~Small Time Skip~)</p><p> <br/>After you had discovered Brian’s jacket at the docks near the warehouse. The boys decided to take you with them to the motel they were staying in. It took a lot of convincing from Sam to let you sit inside the impala and sneak you into their room. Dean wasn’t happy, mostly because he let a dirty dog in his car.</p><p>The only reason Dean let you come with them is the possibility that you can make this hunt go a lot faster. You already know what the vamps smell like and know their last location. You could help them.</p><p>Now you are laying on the floor next to one of the beds. Not really paying attention to the human’s conversation. But as soon as you heard the word “mutt”, you instantly knew they were talking about you. Your ears perk up at attention.</p><p>Sam “I’m just saying. It’ll be easier if we just named him.” He says, sitting on a chair while fiddling on his laptop.</p><p>Dean, sitting across from him, sipping on a beer “What’s wrong with ‘mutt’?”</p><p>Sam glares at Dean.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Sam sighs “Well one, it’s not a name. And two, it’s a little demeaning.”</p><p>Dean laughs “Demeaning? It’s a dog, Sam.” Takes another swig of his beer.</p><p>Sam “Dogs are smart Dean. And judging from the way he keeps glaring at you.” He points to you indeed glaring at Dean.</p><p>“I think he can tell you’re insulting him.”</p><p>‘Damn right I know.’ Continuing to glare at Dean.</p><p>Dean avoids eye contact with you, causing a moment of awkward silence.</p><p>“Alright fine. If you wanna name it, then be my guest.” He waves Sam off, going back to his beer.</p><p>Sam smiles a bit and turns to face you.</p><p>“How about…. Douglas?”</p><p>Dean glares at Sam “Really?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You try to name a dog and that’s what you pick?” judging Sam on his choice of names.</p><p>Sam sighs at his brother.</p><p>“Ok, what about Marshall?”</p><p>“Oh hell no. He’s not a fucking ranch dog.” Dean comments sassily.</p><p>“Rover?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Scout.”</p><p>“Definitely not.”</p><p>You internally laugh as they argue. Technically you don’t have an official name. Brian always called you “Hoss”, but it was more of a nickname.</p><p>“Cougar?”</p><p>“Ok, now you’re not trying at all.”</p><p>Sam slams his computer shut in annoyance.</p><p>“You know what? If my names are so bad, why don’t you just name him?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck no! I am not naming that dog.” He says defensively.</p><p>Sam becomes confused “Why not?”</p><p>Dean groans “Because Sam if you name something you become attached to it. And spoiler alert, anything we become attached to dies or tries to kill us. So, don’t go and ask me to be like “Oh, come here (M/N)!” and be buddy-buddy with a damn dog!” he yells.</p><p>‘(M/N)? That sounds nice.’</p><p>You lift your head up abruptly. Sam and Dean notice this, turning their heads to you.</p><p>They look at each other then back to you. On a whim, Sam speaks.</p><p>“(M/N).”</p><p>“Bark!” you reply.</p><p>The two sit in silence for a second.</p><p>Sam, breaking the silence says “I think he likes (M/N).” not taking his eyes off of you.</p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Dean sighs.</p><p>You bark again, tail wagging.</p><p>‘I do like it.’ You thought. The name (M/N) has a nice ring to you. You wouldn’t mind having it as your official name.</p><p>Sam smiles at your wagging tail. He chuckles and decides to give it a test run.</p><p>He pats his leg “Here (M/N).”</p><p>Luckily you already know this command, having used it when you were a puppy before Brian started to use whistles as commands.</p><p>You get up and walk over to Sam who is now beaming and start scratching your neck and stomach.</p><p>“Good boy. You’re a good boy, aren’t ya?”</p><p>‘Oh yeah, I’m a good boy. Just keep scratching there.’ Loving the feeling of scratches as you lean into Sam’s hands.</p><p>Dean huffs and gets up to grab another beer.</p><p>“Kiss ass.”</p><p> <br/>(~Time Skip to Next Morning~)</p><p> <br/>After a long agonizingly dreadful bath, for both you and Sam and Dean, you all took a trip to a nearby pet store. Sam and Dean had gotten you a collar and leash, food, and a toy that they let you pick out yourself. It’s an (F/C)(F/A) squeaker toy. You picked it out mostly because of how much the squeaking annoys Dean, to which Sam just laughs at.</p><p>They found out earlier that morning that you are house trained and know a few tricks. Sam took joy in this, asking you to do a bunch of tricks with him, which you complied. Whenever Dean tried to do tricks with you, you would downright ignore him. That made him irritated which made you laugh, on the inside.</p><p>You couldn’t figure out why, but you like to annoy Dean most of the time. It is fun to see his funny reactions. </p><p>It was decided between the two that Sam would go to the DPD and find out what they know involving their hunt of the vampires, while Dean takes you back to the warehouse district to re-trace the vamps trail.</p><p>So far you come up with nothing, but you don’t give up just yet. Dean keeping his eye on you the entire time, holding a machete just in case.</p><p>You come upon another dead end. You snort in annoyance. It obviously rained last night from all the puddles and wet asphalt. Which makes it more difficult to track the scent.</p><p>Dean hears your disgruntled snort, lifting your head from the ground.</p><p>Dean smirks “’Big help’ my ass.” He says to himself but you hear him perfectly.</p><p>“Grrrrrrrrroooooofff.”</p><p>‘Like you’re any help either, twolegs.’ You give him a nasty glare which he catches along with your low groan.</p><p>Dean “Hey, don’t get all huffy with me. It wasn’t my idea to bring you along.” You continue to glare at him.</p><p>Dean curses under his breath “I’m having an argument with a damn dog.” He lowly mutters.</p><p>He turns back to you, still glaring “How bout you make yourself useful and get to sniffing. We ain’t got all day.”</p><p>Oh, how you want to ignore that order so much, but you have no choice if you want to find Brian anytime soon. So, you huff at him and get back to sniffing the area again.</p><p>Dean sighs and shakes his head “Dogs.” He breathes out.</p><p>Ring!</p><p>Dean hears his phone go off. Digging into his pocket, he pulls out his phone seeing Sammy’s number. He answers.</p><p>“Hey, whatcha got?” he asks.</p><p>Sam on the other end of the call, standing outside one of the DPD precincts. Your precinct to be specific but none of you know that at the moment.</p><p>“Not much. Managed to pull a few of the missing persons' files that correspond with the kidnappings around the area. All girls. All blonde.”</p><p>“Sounds like these vamps have a type.” Dean comments.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sam shortly responds.</p><p>Dean pauses, picking up on Sam's troubled tone “What is it?”</p><p>Sam “Well, a police officer was tasked with scoping out an abandoned warehouse that was said to contain “suspicious characters”. The cop left, but never came back.”</p><p>Dean “When was this?”</p><p>“Yesterday.”</p><p>Dean thinks for a moment of the possibilities that could have happened.</p><p>“You think they jumped him?”</p><p>Sam shrugs on his end “Probably. But the warehouse this cop was sent to investigate is the same one (M/N) led us to.”</p><p>Dean “That explains the excessive amount of blood.”</p><p>Sam “Yeah. They didn’t kill him, obviously. Otherwise, they would’ve left the body. It’s possible that they still have him.”</p><p>While Dean was talking on the phone, you sniff along the side of another warehouse building. The scent is weaker than before, but you track it to one particular spot against the tall wall, next to the attached ladder. The scent doesn’t go any further.</p><p>‘The heck?’ you thought. Where could the scent have gone? You sniff around the area again but it leads back to this one spot again. You look up the wall, eyeing the ladder.</p><p>‘Possible that they climbed up to the roof. If so, why?’</p><p>While you are thinking, Dean continues with his conversation with Sam over the phone.</p><p>“Oh, and get this. The cop had a partner.”</p><p>Dean pauses for a moment “Partner? As in-”</p><p>“Police partner, Dean.”</p><p>“Got it. He had a partner?”</p><p>“Yeah, they went together to investigate. Neither of them came back.”</p><p>“Did you get their names?”</p><p>“Uh… Brian Conners, I think.”</p><p>“And the other guy?”</p><p>“Don’t know, the guy I was talking to got called out before he could tell me.”</p><p>Dean hums in response. He was going to say something but a bark caught his attention. It’s you.</p><p>“Dean? You still there?” Sam asks after a moment of silence.</p><p>“Gotta go, the dog found something.” He says hurrying over to you.</p><p>“His name is (M-” Dean hung up before Sam could finish.</p><p>He walks to you, sitting down next to the ladder. You look to the ladder, then him.</p><p>Dean looks at the ladder as well. Knowing what you are trying to tell him, sort of.</p><p>He turns to you “You have me stand around for over an hour, now you want me to climb a fricking ladder?” he points.</p><p>You huff.</p><p>‘Just climb, dumbass.’</p><p>Dean huffs himself, then climbs up the ladder. You watch him until he reaches the top.</p><p>Dean reaches the top. At first, he doesn’t see anything. But suddenly, he spots something. Looks like claw marks, slightly bloodied that didn’t wash away from the rain.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be damned.”</p><p> <br/>(~Time Skip~)</p><p> <br/>You and Dean managed to follow the new trail to the edge of the warehouse district back into the city. You discovered the trail once in the city and followed it to a rundown-looking building complex.</p><p>Dean calls Sam to let him know what they have found. Also, while Dean was giving you your well-deserved reward scratches.</p><p>The phone rings. Sam picks up.</p><p>Dean speaks first “Hey, managed to track the vamps to a building downtown. What’s the ETA on our missing cops?” he asks.</p><p>Sam walks into a nice-looking apartment building.</p><p>“I’m about to find out. Going to talk to one of the officer’s wife.”</p><p>“That means you found out who the other one is?” he asks as you demand more scratches by nudging his free hand.</p><p>“No, but maybe I’ll find out once I talk to her.”</p><p>“Alright, in the meantime.” He gets comfortable in the car. “Think I’ll do some staking out.”</p><p>You lift your head up.</p><p>‘Did you say steak?’ you think with a whine. Dean pushes you to the other side of the car.</p><p>Sam chuckles “You do that. I’ll call you later.” He hangs up. Approaching the door. He knocks twice.</p><p>No one answers for a minute.</p><p>“Mrs. Conners?” he knocks again. No answer.</p><p>“FBI, Special Agent Mathews. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your husband?” he is responded with silence.</p><p>Sam looks around to check if the coast is clear. He kneels down to the lock.</p><p>After a couple of failed attempts, Sam picked the lock open.</p><p>Slowly opening the door, he steps in quietly and closes it behind him. The apartment looks empty. Nothing seems out of the ordinary either.</p><p>Sam looks around. Only finding a few magazines on the coffee table. He turns to the small attached kitchen. On the island, he sees an abandoned coffee cup, full but cold.</p><p>Sam knits his eyebrows. He continues looking around quietly. Inching closer into the apartment, Sam looks at the pictures on the walls. Pictures of a man and woman on their wedding day, one of them at the beach, another at the man’s police graduation ceremony.</p><p> One picture instantly took Sam’s interest. A small framed picture on the hallway’s cabinet table. As he was coming in for a closer look, he hears something faint beyond the door at the end of the hallway. A dripping sound.</p><p>He turns his gaze to the door. Creeping up silently, the dripping sound still echoing through the closed door.</p><p>Reaching the door, he grasped the knob and turns it. The creaking door opens slowly.</p><p>WAFT!</p><p>Sam’s senses were overloaded with such a nasty smell. He had to cover his nose. When he turned to face the room, he gasped in shock.</p><p>The room is covered in blood. And a brunet woman lying dead on the bed with her throat ripped to shreds. Judging from the pictures Sam saw in the hallway, he can assume the woman is or was Mrs. Conners.</p><p>The windows appear to be shut, still locked too. Sam looks along the floor to see puddles of blood on the bed dripping down to the floor. With them are bloodied footprints. What kind of a killer leaves behind footprints? He followed the prints to the attached bathroom. Opening the door, the tracks lead along the floor to the bathtub and finally out the bathroom window. Sam treads lightly not to step in the blood as he makes his way over to the window.</p><p>It’s unlocked. He opens it, looking out he sees the neighboring buildings. Looking down is the alleyway and a few dumpsters. No ladder.</p><p>Judging from the way the footprints are facing, the killer must’ve gone through the bathroom to escape. So how did they get in?</p><p>Sam wipes the sweat off his forehead and takes out his phone.</p><p>He dials and waits.</p><p>“Hey, Dean? Yeah. The situation has gotten more complicated.”</p><p> <br/>(~Small Time Skip~)</p><p> <br/>Sam waiting outside the same apartment building, now surrounded by police officers and curious passerby eager to see what is going on.</p><p>Sam turns around as he hears the sound of a car pulling up. It’s the Impala. Dean drives up and parks along the sidewalk.</p><p>He pops out of the car, walking to Sam.</p><p>As he walks up, Dean opens his mouth “What the hell happened?”</p><p>Sam shrugs “I don’t know.” That is all he could say.</p><p>Dean shakes his head “Now these fuckers are going after the cop’s family?”</p><p>Sam “I don’t think so. If they wanted to use Mrs. Conners as some kind of leverage against her husband, then why would they kill her?”</p><p>Dean “Then how else do you explain it? Locked doors and windows, no signs of forced entry. Not to mention the sloppy assailant ESCAPED through the bathroom, that has no fire escapes.” Parroting all the details Sam told him over the phone.</p><p>Sam sighs through his nose. From what he saw, a vampire could have definitely killed Mrs. Conners. Even so, it doesn’t make any logical sense for a vampire to kill her. Assuming they still have the cop she was married to, they would have taken her alive.</p><p>Wondering what is taking so long, you poke your head out of the open car window. You recognize this place. It’s your partner’s apartment building. Why did the boys bring you here?</p><p>But your question is soon answered when you caught the scent of blood. Fearing the worst, you jump out of the car’s rolled-down window and dash through the crowd of people into the building.</p><p>Dean notices too late, but runs after you and calls for you to come back, but you couldn’t hear him over the pounding in your skull.</p><p>You run up the stairs weaving through multiple legs, till you have gotten up to your floor. You see the front door to your home is open. In front of it are some police officers. You run through them and into the apartment.</p><p>With the smell of blood at its strongest, you rush into the bedroom.</p><p>You see your Partner’s mate Macy, dead on the bed.</p><p>‘Macy?’</p><p>Suddenly a couple of pairs of arms grab you, dragging you out of the bedroom. You fight back, barking and growling at them to release you.</p><p>“Bark! Arck! Baark! Arrooorooww!”</p><p>‘Let me go! That’s my partner’s mate!!’ you yank and struggle but they will not let you go.</p><p>You hear the sound of Dean’s voice from behind you. Yelling at the ones holding you to let you go.</p><p>“Hey! Hands off my dog!” he yells.</p><p>The men let go of you in surprise, you take this chance to run into the room and leap up to Macy.</p><p>You paw at her. But she doesn’t respond. You paw more. You try licking at her face. But still, nothing happens.</p><p>Your nose already told you the moment you entered the room that she is dead. But you didn’t want to believe it.</p><p>You start to whimper. Not caring about the blood, you lay on her stomach.</p><p>You can’t bear to look at the carnage. Who could’ve done this to Macy? Ever since you met her that first night, she was head over heels for you. Always pampering and spoiling you with love, treats, cuddles and so much more. She was one of the sweetest humans you’ve met.</p><p>Now she’s gone.</p><p>You whip your head back howling in utter despair.</p><p>The police officers who were surveying the apartment, now frozen in place. The sight is awfully heart-wrenching.</p><p>Dean couldn’t take his eyes away. But he was pulled aside by Sam. He gestured to one of the framed photos on the hallway cabinet table.</p><p>It’s a picture of Brian Conners, his wife, and you.</p><p>All three of you sitting on a picnic blanket in the park. Brian’s arms wrapped around you while you were licking his face, Macy taking a group selfie photo of all of you.  </p><p>Dean is shocked. You belong to a police officer. You are a police officer, judging from the other photo of you and Brian in your DPD K-9 unit uniforms.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, it kind of makes sense. How they found you alone. How you led them to the vamp’s nest.</p><p>How you tracked them again in town.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when a middle-aged man walks in with an irritated look on his face.</p><p>“The hell is going on here!?” he shouts out, commenting mostly on your howling.</p><p>You know that voice. It’s the lieutenant!</p><p>Said man walks in, but when he sees you on Macy’s corpse, his angry expression fades away.</p><p>“Hoss?” he asks you.</p><p>You could only whimper back.</p><p>The lieutenant walks up slowly. Not taking one look at the wreck Macy’s body is now.</p><p>Kneeling down, he strokes your head.</p><p>You appreciate the sentiment but it doesn’t make up for the feeling of loss in your heart. Your whimpering doesn’t stop. So, the lieutenant does his best to comfort you by giving you a soft hug.</p><p>Still stroking your head, calmingly easing you down. Hushing you with words of affirmation.</p><p>“It’s okay, buddy. It’s ok.”</p><p> <br/>(~Small time skip~)</p><p> <br/>Macy’s body is placed in a body bag set onto a gurney a rolled out of the apartment. It took some time for the lieutenant to get you to come down so they could move her.</p><p>Now you are sulking in the corner of the kitchen. One of the officers that were close with Brian at the precinct is giving you company.</p><p>Dean witnessing this, couldn’t help but empathize with you. He knows first-hand what it is like to lose someone that you love.</p><p>Sam taps his arm to attain his focus.</p><p>The lieutenant turns around from the other officers to face Sam and Dean.</p><p>“FBI, huh?” he raises a questionable brow.</p><p>“Since when is the FBI into missing person cases?” he questions.</p><p>Dean pipes in quick “Since the police are doing a stank ass job of it-” Dean gets whacked on the arm by Sam, discreetly.<br/>The lieutenant giving them both the stink eye.</p><p>Sam follows up “What we mean is that these are rather, special cases in particular.” He says, eyeing Dean to keep his mouth shut.</p><p>The lieutenant huffs after a second of silence.</p><p>“Special is a word for it.” He turns away from them, grabbing a few files off the coffee table.</p><p>“The wife of one of my best officers was mutilated in her own home. And said officer is still missing without a trace.” He says somewhat solemnly. He looks over to you, still being consoled.</p><p>“At least something good came outta all this mess.” He comments.</p><p>Looking over to Sam and Dean, he asks “How’d you find Hoss?”</p><p>Sam raises his brow in confusion, looking from Dean to the Lieutenant “Excuse me… Hoss?”</p><p>The lieutenant gestures over to you.</p><p>Dean makes a peculiar face “Hoss?”</p><p>Sam decides to answer the officer “By chance I suppose. We were taking a look of own near the district where Conners had disappeared.”</p><p>“Before you know it, the pooch showed up.” Dean says, looking at you.</p><p>“Ya don’t say.” The lieutenant responds. He then lets out a breath.</p><p>“Welp, FBI or no, if there is anything we can do to help find the bastard who did this-” he pauses and pulls out a card, handing it to Sam.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid to give me a call.”</p><p>Sam “Thank you, we will.”</p><p>The lieutenant grabs his coat, he lets out a sharp whistle.</p><p>“Come on Hoss. Time to go.” He says, walking out. The other officer stands up from beside you and heads out as well. But you remain still.</p><p>The lieutenant turns around, seeing you haven’t moved. He whistles again.</p><p>“Hoss!”</p><p>You still don’t move. Even though he is technically your boss, you deny the command. Instead, you look over to Sam and Dean. These two boys have been more helpful to you than the entire DPD has. Hell, it took Macy’s death to get a whole squad down here. All you have left now is Brian, who is still missing. And you’re not gonna wait for the DPD again to help you. Sam and Dean accomplished more in this case.</p><p>The lieutenant calls you again. You get up. But you walk over to Sam and Dean and sit right in between them.</p><p>Both the boys and the lieutenant are shocked. To them, you were choosing strangers you’ve only known a day and a half, over the officers you had worked with your whole life.</p><p>But you know deep down, you’re making the right call. With these boy's help, you’re going to find Brian and bring him home. And you don’t have to use words to tell the lieutenant that. He can full well see the flicker of determination in your eyes. Your mind has been made.</p><p>He sighs. Looking up at Sam and Dean.</p><p>“Good luck agents. Though you may not need it, you got one of our best with ya.” He says and walks away.</p><p>Sam and Dean look down at you. You raise your head up to them, tongue hanging out in a dog smile.</p><p>Sam and Dean smile back. Dean giving you a quick scratch behind your ear.</p><p>Both walk out of the apartment with you right next to them.</p><p> <br/>(~Time Skip~)</p><p> <br/>The next morning Sam, Dean, and you head to the rundown building you had tracked the vamps’ scent too. You have hope that today you’ll get to see Brian again. But knowing that things can still go wrong, you get your head in the game.</p><p>Dean pulls up to the side. Hops out and goes straight to the trunk. Sam opens his door and lets you out of the car. You trot over next to Dean who's pulling out the needed tools and weapons to kill a nest of vampires.</p><p>Your nerves are jumping, you’re so eager to get in there and kill the fuckers that tore apart your family.</p><p>Dean glances at you, you're sitting on your haunches but he notices your excited fidgeting. Dean smirks and closes the trunk of the impala.</p><p>He pats your head “Ready to go, mutt?”</p><p>You look up at him and huff.</p><p>‘Born ready, twolegs.’ You think with confidence.</p><p>Dean pats your head again with a smile. You all head inside.</p><p>The musk from the cracking walls is not a pleasant smell, but it couldn’t cover the smell of vamps from your nose.</p><p>They’re definitely here. Or were here. You’re definitely hoping for the former.</p><p>You take the lead, the boys trailing behind you. Both ready to strike if they get attacked.</p><p>You try your best to sniff quietly as you track the scent. As you walk you start to smell blood. But this blood smells, tainted?<br/>You perk your ears, but so far it is quiet as can be. Which is unnerving, it’s unnaturally quiet. Which could mean someone is waiting for you to come. You try to suppress that thought. You hear Sam and Dean check every room you pass.<br/>All are empty so far.</p><p>The scent takes you down, into the basement, or a parking garage from the looks of it. But it's cluttered with a bunch of boxes, coolers, and tables littered with surgical tools and blood bags. Yup, you’re in the right place.</p><p>But what you don’t expect to see is the male vampire decapitated on the floor.</p><p>You approach cautiously. Sniffing him, he smells dead. Well, what counts for dead for a vampire.</p><p>You look around seeing the place is empty other than you and the dead vamp. Where are the captured girls they were harboring before? And more importantly, where’s Brian?</p><p>You hear the boys coming in from behind you. They see the dead vampire.</p><p>Dean “The hell?” he says confused. Sam wears the same expression.</p><p>“He’s dead?”</p><p>Dean walks up and kicks the corpse, unresponsive.</p><p>“Looks like it.”</p><p>Sam glances around “Think there’s another hunter in town?” he suggests.</p><p>Dean shakes his head, kneeling down taking a look at the corpse “No, no way. Bobby’s the one who gave us this case, he would have told us if any other hunter was on it.”</p><p>Looking closely, he can see that the head wasn’t cut clean off. It was torn.</p><p>You think back to when you fought off this vampire, well Brian fought him. You were busy with- Wait a minute. Where is the female vamp?</p><p>WHAM!!</p><p>Sam is knocked hard into the wall. It’s the female vampire! Dean goes in for a strike but she sucker-punches him to the ground. You quickly take cover behind the boxes before she notices.</p><p>“I knew it. Fucking bastard.” She kicks Dean in the gut.</p><p>“I knew there would be more of you!” she yells, grabbing Dean by his shirt and tossing him against the wall.</p><p>“Are you with him?” she questions Dean, forgetting about Sam.</p><p>Dean “The fuck are you talking about?”</p><p>Before she could reply, Sam swoops in with his machete going for the neck. But she dodges, not soon enough and the machete cuts her forearm clean off.</p><p>She howls in pain for a second. Now she is livid. Clutching Sam’s throat and tossing him again onto Dean.</p><p>You poke your head off the side of the box. The vampire prowling in for the kill. You see the boys are unarmed and down.</p><p>The vamp’s back facing you, you see the red stains on her neck. Looking back over to the dead male with his head cut off.</p><p>‘That’s it!’</p><p>Just as the vamp was going for the leap, you spring yourself off of one of the boxes, sending you flying through the air and clamping your jaws onto the vampire’s throat as hard as you can. It seems to be effective from the female’s pain-filled screams.</p><p>You gnaw your sharp teeth into her flesh. She tries to pull you off with one arm, which is a little difficult for her to do.</p><p>You manage to rip apart the tendons in her neck, but much of it is still attached.</p><p>When you think you’re almost through, she finally pulls you off and tosses you to the ground.</p><p>The vamp tries her best to recover, unable to speak from her torn throat. But you can see in her eyes the seething red rage displayed towards you. But you refuse to back down. You growl, baring your teeth at her in a display of dominance.</p><p>She releases her sharp teeth at you, screaming. You can hear the shrill intent of death she yearns to inflict on you.</p><p>SLICE!</p><p>The head falls to the ground with a thump followed by a body. You see Dean, panting with his bloody machete clenched in his grasp.</p><p>The vampire is dead. Her blood pooling on the floor. Dean looks over to you. He smiles. You dog-smile back at him. Walking over to Sam who picks himself off the floor.</p><p>He tassels your fur.</p><p>Now two vampires are dead. Luckily, you already knew that there were only two of them. But the boys didn’t want to take any chances. After surveying the entire building, finding no more vamps. Sam goes and disposes of the bodies while you and Dean head to the car.</p><p>Dean placed their equipment back into the trunk. He closes it shut. Seeing you, sitting down waiting for Sam.<br/>He walks over to you and leans against the car.</p><p>You look up and huff at him. He huffs a smile and reaches down to give you a good scratch behind the ear.</p><p>“Good job, mutt.” He says. Full well-meaning it.</p><p>You snort.</p><p>‘Good job? Hell, I deserve a damn medal for saving your ass.’ You think sassily.  </p><p>Dean smirks at your snort.</p><p>Soon Sam comes into view. His eyes glued to his phone.</p><p>Your tail wags as soon as you see him. This catches Dean’s attention and looks up to see Sammy. Though he has a peculiar look on his face.</p><p>As soon as he is in earshot, Dean shouts “What’s going on Sammy?”  </p><p>Sam looks up at Dean and raises his phone.</p><p>“I got a call. From Lieutenant Costa.”</p><p> <br/>(~One time skip and a bath Later~)</p><p> <br/>You all drive up an hour after Sam listened to the lieutenant’s message. Parking in front of the precinct, Dean and Sam hop out. Sam opening the door for you.</p><p>You all walk in. The office is packed, the hustle and bustle of people make it hard to navigate to the lieutenant’s office.<br/>Soon said man spots all three of you, he waves his hand for you all to come into his office.</p><p>“Glad you boys got my message.” He says rounding his table to take his seat.</p><p>Sam and Dean take a seat as well, with you sitting next to Dean.</p><p>“Us too. But you didn’t exactly explain why you wanted us to come in today.”<br/>The lieutenant huffs.</p><p>“We're closing the case.” Is all he says.</p><p>Sam and Dean are silent.</p><p>Dean clears his throat “…Pardon?”</p><p>The lieutenant pulls out a file and places it on the table. Sam takes it and opens it up. Pictures of two blonde women who are proclaimed missing.</p><p>“This morning, two women came into this precinct. Crying, covered in blood. Said that they managed to escape the deranged maniac that kidnapped them.” He explains.</p><p>Dean “Escaped?”</p><p>“That’s what they said. All they said really. We tried to pull some information from them. Where they were held. Who kidnapped them? How they escaped. But they won’t let out so much of a peep.”</p><p>Sam looks up from the file.</p><p>“I was hoping maybe you could talk to them.” He suggests.</p><p>Sam sets the file down and Dean leans back on his chair.</p><p>Dean “... I uh, yeah we can do that.” He says, feigning ever having a second thought of questioning these two girls.<br/>The lieutenant smiles and stands, gesturing for the boys to follow him.</p><p>Being led to an interrogation room, Sam and Dean look inside to see two blonde women with blankets wrapped around them.</p><p>The boys head in leaving you and the lieutenant outside. You decided to sit and wait patiently for their return. Not noticing the lieutenant’s lingering gaze on you.</p><p>You can’t really hear anything on the other side of the steel door. Only murmurs of the conversation.</p><p>You manage to hear the phrase “Hold on” followed by footsteps coming towards you. You stand up, tail wagging.</p><p>The door opens with Dean poking his head out.</p><p>“Hey. Um, just wanna borrow the dog for a second.” He says as if asking the lieutenant’s permission.</p><p>He nods his head “ok”.</p><p>Dean smiles and nods his head towards the room.</p><p>“Come on (M/N).” you head inside.</p><p>The lieutenant raises his brow “(M/-” the door close before he could finish.</p><p>You walk in to see the two girls quietly sobbing.</p><p>Dean guides you over to them.</p><p>“Ladies. This is (M/N), an emotional support dog.” He says. You and Sam give him a weird look.</p><p>‘Support dog?! I’m a fricking cop, thank you very much.’ You say in your head, slightly insulted.</p><p>Dean continues “So you feel safe and comfortable, to share what you have experienced.”</p><p>An imaginary light bulb goes off over your head.</p><p>‘Oooooh.’  </p><p>You catch what Dean is trying to do. You’ve seen it before whenever Brian had to interrogate someone. Good ole Good cop, Bad cop.</p><p>Or in this case: Good cop, Cuddly cop.</p><p>You walk up to one of the girls and rest your paw on her thigh. A way to show her that ‘I’m here for you’. You seal the deal when you place your head on her thigh as well, unleashing the patent “puppy eyes” on her.</p><p>She cracks. Awing at your cuteness and proceeds to pet you.</p><p>‘It’s ok to share. We are nice.’ You say in your head. You prop yourself onto her. She giggles as you tenderly lick her face making the other girl smile a little bit.</p><p>Sam tries to hide a smirk as well as Dean. He clears his throat and whistles at you.</p><p>You look at him gesturing for you to get off the girl. So, you do. Hopefully, you’ve made the girls feel comfortable enough to talk.</p><p>You barely pay attention, but you do notice that the girls are starting to cooperate. Looks like you did a job well done.</p><p>“Somebody, rescued you?” you hear Dean say.</p><p>“Yes.” Replied one of the girls.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>A couple of seconds pass “We don’t know. It was dark and hard to see. He was wearing a hood too.” Said one of them.</p><p>Sam “And your captors?”</p><p>The two froze up a little. Sam thought he may have struck an uncomfortable nerve.</p><p>“It’s ok if you don’t want to-”</p><p>“He killed them.” The one on the right replied.</p><p>“Well, one of them. I think. It was such a rush. I can’t really remember.” She continued.</p><p>Sam “That’s ok. If you can remember anything? Anything at all?” He implores.</p><p>“Just that it was dark and musty.”</p><p>“They kept sticking us with needles.”</p><p>Dean turns to Sam. This new set of information seems to check out with what they encountered. The only unanswered question is, who saved these girls?</p><p>After the interrogation and debriefing with the Lieutenant, the boys prepare to leave the precinct.</p><p>Exiting the building, the lieutenant shakes Sam’s hand.</p><p>“We appreciate your help agents, but I think the DPD can take it from here.” He says.</p><p>Sam smiles in response “It’s not a problem, happy to help. And I hope you find officer Conners.” The lieutenant smiles with gratitude.</p><p>He turns to shake Dean’s hand next. Afterward, Dean leans down to you and scratches behind your ears.<br/>“Thanks for the help mutt.” He says.</p><p>‘Why you saying it like that?’ you think. He said it as if he is saying goodbye. Are they leaving? You don’t want them to leave. You all make such a great team together. You three solved a case in two days that would’ve taken the precinct to solve in two weeks!</p><p>Then an idea pops into your head. What if you go with them? Yeah! Then you can solve all kinds of cases and help even more people. But, if you go with Sammy and Dean, that means you’d have to leave Detroit and Brian. He is still missing, and you do want to find him. But.</p><p>What will you do?</p><p>Dean stands up, saying his last goodbyes to the Detroit police officer. Sam scratches your head before walking with Dean down the steps and to the Impala.</p><p>You whine a little. Not wanting them to go. Your body is fidgeting, deciding whether it should stay or go.</p><p>Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel one hand on your back. It’s the lieutenant. Smiling at you. He rarely ever smiles so sincerely.</p><p>The officer looks into your eyes, immediately knowing what you really want. He saw it when he discovered you at the apartment and even outside of the interrogation room. You’ve never looked at someone with such admiration and affection as towards the boys or Brian. You’ve made your decision a while ago. He pats your back.  </p><p>He nods in the direction of the boys.</p><p>“Just go.” Is all he says. And that’s all you need to hear.</p><p>You sprint off towards the boys.</p><p>“Bark! Bark!”</p><p>‘Wait for me!’ you bark.</p><p>Dean turns around to see you barreling towards him. He couldn’t stop the smile growing across his expression. You come in hot. Jumping onto Dean who starts scratching at your fur. Sam smiles at the scene. Looking up to see the lieutenant at the top of the steps.</p><p>“You take care of my officer, agents!” he yells.</p><p>Sam waves and replies “Don’t worry. We will.”</p><p>Dean just smiles again, kneeling down to your level. Rubbing the sides of your face as you smile.</p><p>“Guess you're coming with us, mutt.” He says joyfully.</p><p>You huff.</p><p>‘You bet your ass I am, Partner.’ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>